


Movies and cuddles

by Tails89



Series: Prompt Warmups [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rainy movie days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tails89/pseuds/Tails89
Summary: "You know what this weather’s good for? Movies and cuddles.Lot’s of movies and cuddles."
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Prompt Warmups [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/935589
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Movies and cuddles

“You know what this weather’s good for?”

Stiles stands at the window, watching the rain drip down the glass. Outside the occasional flash of lightning announces the next wave of rolling thunder.

With long fingers he grasps at the edges of the blanket that he has wrapped around himself. Stiles pulls the fluffy cloth tighter before it slips completely from his shoulders and turns to look at the werewolf sprawled across the couch.

“Movies and cuddles.” Stiles sniffles and pads back to the sofa. “Lots of movies and cuddles. Incoming-”

He drops down on top of Derek, huffing a laugh at the undignified squawk of protest from his boyfriend.

“A little more warning would have been nice.” Derek lifts an arm so that Stiles can burrow in.

“You have supernatural reflexes,” Stiles counters. He wiggles around until he’s half tucked in between Derek and the back of the couch; one leg is thrown over both of Derek’s. “You’re lucky I gave you any warning at all.”

“Such a considerate boyfriend,” Derek’s rolls his eyes. “You comfortable yet?” He shifts slightly so that Stiles’ bony elbow is no longer digging into his ribs. He looks down at the top of the younger man’s head as he finishes shuffling around for the perfect spot. “You’re like a dog that has to spin three times before it can lie down.”

Stiles lifts his head, cheeks rosy. “Hey, only one of us gets to make dog jokes in this relationship.” He grabs Derek’s free hand and drags it over to his back. “Gimme scritches.”

“Why do I put up with you again?” Derek drags his fingers up Stiles’ spine in a way that makes him go boneless.

“Because you love me,” is the mumbled reply. “Mm and you’re toasty warm.”

Derek pulls at the blanket until it’s covering both of them. “You need any more Tylenol?” The bottle’s still in their bedroom from the previous night and Derek’s reluctant to get up.

“Nah, I’m good for now. Just need movies.”

The remote control has somehow ended up on the floor. Derek can just reach it without toppling them both off the couch. He flicks the TV on and navigates to one of the many streaming services Stiles had insisted on signing up for. 

“What do you want to watch?”

He has to shake Stiles gently before he gets a response.

“Baby Yoda.”

It takes Derek a few goes to figure out which streaming service the show is on and by the time he finds the title card Stiles’ breathing has evened out into sleep. He chooses another movie, knowing he’ll never hear the end of it if he watches an episode without Stiles.

Between the muffled patter of the rain and Stiles’ warm weight on top of him, Derek finds his own eyes growing heavy.

He’s asleep before the end of the opening credits.

**Author's Note:**

> Moving some of my oneshots across from my [tumblr](https://tails89.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Send me a prompt.


End file.
